big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 13: Secrets and Lies
To go home, go to Home 'BIG BROTHER 13: SECRETS AND LIES' Introduction 12 new Houseguests entered the Big Brother House on Day 1. Every week, the Houseguests would compete in a HoH Competition, Nominations Ceremony, PoV Competition, PoV Ceremony, and Live Eviction (Regular, Double, or Triple). But, since this season was Secrets and Lies, the Public vote to evict someone not the Houseguests. The Houseguests think they are evicting another Houseguest, but it is really the Public. Also, this season Intruders were introduced. During the season, 3 Intruders entered the House at random times and became Houseguests. The Intruders lived in the Basement (VCBB 2), but were not shown until they entered the House. New/Revised Things #'Voting -' Public votes to evict while the Houseguests think they are voting #'Intruders -' New Houseguests that enter the House after Launch Night (Week 2, Week 4 (2x), and Week 6). They have immunity for the week they enter and will enter the House after someone is evicted. *Note: Max entered after Cynthia was evicted *Note: Since 2 Intruders entered during Week 4, one entered after the Houseguest from Week 3 was evicted and one entered after nominations. #'Lounge - '''Only for the Houseguests that finish between 1st and 5th Place in the HoH Competition #'Pandora's Trap - Punishment or Reward that is randomly decided that night at Big Brother's Bit on the Side #'Double/Triple Evictions - '''Since there are only 3 Nominees each week, during Double or Triple Evictions, when the first evicted Houseguest leaves, the House will decide between them all who the next three nominees will be and the Public decides who to evict (the Public already decides to evict, but the Houseguests don't know that). #'Formal Warnings - 'If a Houseguest breaks the rules three times, he or she is automatically evicted. (See Formal Warning section below for every warning) #'Jury - 'Every evicted Houseguest (not expelled) votes on Finale Night to determine the Final 3. Important Information *Week 1 #Patty entered Pandora's Trap and because of that, she won the Power of Veto. #Patty was nominated, but used the Power of Veto on herself. #The Double Eviction was not all in one night. The first eviction was on Eviction Night and the second eviction was three days later. There was no other eviction during Week 2 beside the second part of the Double Eviction. #Max entered the House as the 1st Intruder after the second part of the Double Eviction. *Week 2 #Peter, Yvette, and Patty were all nominated by the Houseguests because of the second part of the Double Eviction. *Week 3 #Aaron entered Pandora's Trap and because of that, he was automatically nominated. #Sharon entered Pandora's Trap and because of that, she was unable to compete in next week's HoH Competition. *Week 4 #Olive entered the House as the 2nd Intruder after Aaron was evicted. #Max entered Pandora's Trap and because of that, everyone except him and the HoH are nominated. Note: That meant there was no PoV Week 4. #The Houseguests were told that the Public were voting to evict this week since everyone except for four of them were nominated and the Public have been voting all along. *Week 5 #Yvette and Blake entered Pandora's Trap at the same time so they both got a different Reward/Punishment. #Yvette entered Pandora's Trap first and because of that, she got to choose a nominee that could not use the PoV. #Blake entered Pandora's Trap second and because of that, he became this week's HoH. *Week 6 #Yvette entered Pandora's Trap and because of that she learned a secret about one Houseguest of her choice. #Peter was ejected because he received 3 Formal Warnings and because of this, he was not on Jury. #All Houseguests (except for Samantha) were up for eviction because of the Secret Safe House twist. Whoever received the most votes to evict would be evicted and the two with the least would enter the Safe House and automatically be in the Final. *Week 7 #There were no more PoV Competitions; all Houseguests except the HoH and the Houseguest he chooses to save were nominated. Alliances *Week 1 to Week 2 (Lane became an enemy to Ryan's new alliance) - Ryan and Lane *Week 2 to Week 4 - Gavin and Yvette (Relationship) (Gavin evicted Week 4) *Week 2 to Final (Colored Pack Alliance) - Peter (ejected Week 6), Blake, Ryan, Laura, Gavin (evicted Week 4), and Yvette (kicked out Week 4) *Week 4 to Final (Colored Onslaught Alliance) - Olive, Ryan, Laura, Gavin, and Giselle (Gavin + Giselle evicted Week 4) *Week 4 to Week 6 (Peter evicted) - Max and Peter *Week 5 to Week 7 (Bros fo' Life Alliance) (became enemies) - Ryan and Max, Brian (evicted Week 5) Weekly Results Orange - HoH | Blue - Nominated | Purple - PoV | Yellow - Secret Safe House | Red - Evicted | Green - Ejected | Black - Not in House | Silver - Runner-Up | Gold - Winner Twists (Secrets or Lies) *All Season - The Public vote to evict whereas the Houseguests believe they are evicting. *Week 1 - Pandora's Box where the HoH chose 5 potential Houseguests to nominate and 3 of them were actually nominated. *Week 1 - Double Eviction (Separated into Week 2) *Week 2 - Pandora's Trap was open twice this week. *Week 4 - Triple Eviction *Week 5 - Pandora's Box where the HoH chose not to have the PoV Competition. Formal Warnings *Week 2 - Gavin and Blake were given a formal warning for walking on the table *Week 4 - Peter, Gavin, and Giselle were given a formal warning for bullying Yvette *Week 4 - Peter and Yvette were given a formal warning for running/jumping on the furniture *Week 6- Peter and Yvette were given a formal warning for standing on furniture Eviction Results *Week 1 Cynthia was evicted first by 74.34% of the Public Vote. In the House, she recieved 8 votes to evict while Lane received 3 votes to evict and Laura received 0 votes to evict. *Week 2 Patty was evicted by 62.78% of the Public Vote. In the House, she was nominated by her fellow Houseguests with Peter and Yvette. *Week 3 Aaron was evicted by 51.23% of the Public Vote. In the House, he received 5 votes to evict while Blake and Ryan each received 1 vote to evict. *Week 4 '(Triple Eviction) Giselle was evicted by 32.41% of the Public Vote. Sharon was then evicted by 23.67% of the Public Vote. Finally, Gavin was evicted by 17.18% of the Public Vote. *Week 5 Brian was evicted by 46.21% of the Public Vote. In the House, he received 0 votes to evict while Yvette received 5 votes to evict and Olive received 0 votes to evict. *Week 6 Peter was ejected for receiving 3 Formal Warnings. Olive was evicted by 27.32% of the Public Vote. Lane and Blake entered the Safe House becuase they both received under 5% of the Public Vote to evict. *Week 7 (Double Eviction) Samantha was evicted by 78.32% of the Public Vote and Yvette was evicted by a 24.21% of the Public Vote. In the House, Samantha received 0 votes to evict, Yvette received 1 vote to evict, and Laura received 0 votes to evict. *'FINAL' Ryan was evicted by having the least amount of the Public Vote to win. Max was evicted by having the second least amount of votes to win. The Jury decided to put Lane and Blake through to the Finals so Laura was evicted next. Finally, Blake became the winner of Big Brother 14: Secrets and Lies by 67.27% of the Public Vote. ''